gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shiprat Diaries Book 1
Prologue -'' The date is March 23, 1763, Port Royal, Shiprat Industries'' Caribbean HQ, it's around midnight, approximately 11:30 at night. It's raining and storming outside while the owner, Jason Shiprat, sits in his office with the storm outside his window to the back. He appears to be writing something with only the light of a lamp to allow him to see -'' Jason Shiprat-writing in a journal- : March 23, 1763, it's been almost 18 years since the incident, we've been hunted down one-by-one and I fear I am next. If I am to go down then I mustn't allow them to get any shred of evidence the information is here. With that information we may all die. - ''There is a disturbance at the front entrance, there's arguing, and then breaking glass is heard along with several gun shots -'' Security Guard: We have a disturbance at the front entrance! All teams converge! - ''more gunfire is heard and than a fight is heard down the hall -'' Jason Shiprat: No! No! They've found me! - ''Jason starts burning documents and grabs his Journal and tucks it in his jacket while more guards are heard being taken down while a security team enters the office -'' Security Guard: Sir! We have to get you to the Airship! Jason Shiprat: Yes! Yes! Please we must hurry! - ''all of a sudden two guards armed with Tommy Bayonets at the door are taken out one with a snap of the neck the other a kick to the groin and a snap of his neck, the assailant picks up one of the Tommy bayonets and charges the guard in front of her stabbing him, spinning him around to shoot his buddy on the left with the Bayonet, then pulls out a Tommy Pistola and shoots three guards to her right -'' Jason Shiprat: Oh my God!!!!! - the assailent and the guard get into a fight when the Assailant breaks the guards right arm, snaps his left arm, rips it around his neck and snaps his neck with it - Jason Shiprat -while stumbling to get away from the assailent-: No! No! You won't get me too! You monster! Assailent: I will get the information no matter what you do! Jason Shiprat: But your to late! I have destroyed it all and the only information left is in my mind! Assailent: Well now how is that to treat................ ''- The Assailent pulls of a Robbers Mask revealing the assailent to be an 18 year old, silky blackhaired, strong-built, athletic woman, with a young face with tanned skin and Gold eyes -'' Assailent: Your daughter? ''- The Assailent pulls out a Tommy Pistola and shoots Jason -'' Act 1 Scene 1 - ''It's another dark stormy night, only the date is March 23, 1745. There is music and laughter heard at the Kings Arm 'while a raggedy looking man trudges through the mud headed for the Inn, he is dressed in what looks to be like a uniform that has been torn and is worn out -'' Jason: And when you were like "Oh my God!" Your face was priceless! Parax: Hey, we always knew that Davy was a big talker, who knew he couldn't even handle 5 minutes! Davy: Yeah! Well, that was strong stuff! I didn't see any of you stepping up to take on the challenge! Lawerence: That's because none of us are stupid enough to take on the challenge! Davy: Or maybe your all just chicken! Jason: I think that's enough drink for you! Now! Let's give a toast to Parax! Everyone: To Parax! ''- the raggedy figure from outside barges through the door and heads to the Barkeep -'' Barkeep: What can I do you for? Raggedy Figure: Whiskey, extra strong, triple shot! Barkeep: Got it! ''- the Raggedy Figure looks to his left and notices the group laughing and drinking -'' Barkeep: Here ya go! - ''The Raggedy Figure drinks the shot than nods towards the group -'' Raggedy Figure: That Jason Shiprat and his friends? Barkeep: Yeah? Whats it too yah? - ''The Raggedy Figure sweeps out of his seat and starts heading for the group, everything goes slow motion and while everyone's chatting Jason begins to turn around and faces the Raggedy Figure who pulls out a Tommy Pistola,'' the smile on Jasons face fades and he blinks and when he opens his eyes the hammer on the Tommy Pistola has dropped, he feels his chest and feels warm blood pumping out and looks in shock at the Raggedy Figure and the rest of the group get up and help Jason while Lawerence and Davy hold the Raggedy Figure to the wall -'' Jason: I feel cold......... Davy: I'll get the Doctor! Lawerence: Who are you!? What do you want? Raggedy Figure -yelling at Jason and tears streaming-: You've ruined my life! Steal the love of my life! murder my friends! Try to kill me! Jason-barely able to talk as he drowns in his own blood-: I didn't do any of that! Why would you - coughs blood on the floor - think I'd do that? I've never ordered anything like that! Parax: I'm sick of this mask, lets see his face! ''- They rip off the mask and see it is in-fact Jason Shiprat -'' Parax: How can this be!?! Lawerence: Impossible! - Davy and the Doctor run in and start tending to Jason - Jason: It is possible! Because that is AI Jason! My clone! Doctor: We have to get the blood out of his lungs or he'll die! Davy: And how do we do that!?!? - the Doctor pulls out a hollow plastic tube and rams it through Jason's chest into his lung venting the blood - Davy-with an incredibly shocked face-: I never want to see that again! Parax And Lawerence: That was just wrong. O_O Jason: Just patch me up! Parax: Come on! We have to get him out of here! Act 1 scene 2 - ''The Doctors office, several hours later, the group is sitting there while Jason's chest is being wrapped in bandages -'' Doctor: You should try not to strain yourself for about a week to keep the stitches from tearing. Jason: Well this is great! I guess I won't be of much help for anything. AJ: We're still going to try and find her are we? You promised! Jason: Of course we're going you nitwit! I've never broken a promise and never will! Davy: I wonder what's got you two fighting each other? Jason: He's a jerk if I had really wanted to intentionally make a clone then I'd at least make him a descent person! AJ: Yeah, well your not exactly Mr. Nice Guy either and haven't you heard? The Apple doesn't fall far from the tree! Jason: Why you little! -'' Jason tries to strangle AJ but is stopped by a sharp pain in his chest and side -'' Jason: Your lucky you shot me! AJ: Whatever you say cripple! Law: Alright! Enough! Both of you! We need to stay focused on the task at hand! Jason: Ok. I know some people who might know who took her and for what reason. AJ: Then why are we standing here? Or in your case, waddling. Jason: Whatever, keep trolling! - ''Jason leads the way but is stuck walking with a slope and holding his side. They head for Everglade Alley -'' Law: Why are we going to Everglade Alley? Jason: Caporegime Bloodless opened a Bar in the Alley for the Mafians, he only lets them, some EITC, Navy, and also some of his close friends in the bar. - ''They walk up to the door and a bouncer blocks the way -'' Bouncer: What was the name of the Assassin who freed Italy and saved the Ottoman Prince? Jason: Ezio Auditore Da Firenze Bouncer: You may enter. - They enter the bar and immediately see a swell of smoke and a bunch of men in suites - Law: Yep, this is definately the spot. Davy: You don't say? Jason -to bartender-: Where's Capo. Bloodless? Bartender-In Italian accent-: He's'a over there! - Capo. Bloodless is next to a pool table playing pool while smoking a cigar, he's wearing a fedora keeping his face from view - Jason: Caporegime? - the Caporegime rises out of a shadow and you can see he is a man of the same build as Jason with a small moustache, and wearing a creme colored suit and fedora and smiles at them - Capo. Bloodless: Ah! Messer Shiprat! It is'a good to see yous again! Jason: It's good to see you again! Capo. Bloodless: What brings you here? Jason: My "friend" over their seems to think I kidnapped his love of his life, killed his friends, and him aswell. Capo. Bloodless: I see, and you want me to help you find the truth? I'll do what I can but I can't make any promises! - after Capo. Bloodless says that AJ snaps and grabs the Capo. by his suit and slams him against the pool table - AJ-screaming at him-: I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR LITTLE SHANANAGINS!!!! YOU'LL GET THE INFORMATION OR I'LL TEAR OUT YOU HEART AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOU THROAT YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!!! Capo. Bloodless -enraged-: You touched my suit? You touched my suit!?! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SUIT YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!!!! IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY SUIT AGAIN YOU LITTLE BASTARD I WILL TEAR YOU APART AND FEED YOU TO THE CAT!!!!! - a large bodyguard that looks exactly like Arnold Schwarzaneggar and sounds like him grabs AJ on the shoulder and slams him on the wall - Capo. Bloodless: This is my body guard Johannes Schwarzaneggar! Johannes: IF YOU KEEP CAUSING TROUBLE I'LL RAM MY FIST DOWN YOUR THROAT AND BREAK YOUR SPINE!!! - Jason signals Capo. Bloodless to call off Johannes and AJ falls on the floor gasping for breath - Davy: Hahaha! You'd think he never knew you should never touch Capo. Bloodless' suit! AJ-rubbing his neck-: You don't say? Capo. Bloodless: I'll get the information for you and I'll meet you at the docks to help you on your quest, sounds like fun and this place isn't much. Jason: Thankyou my friend! - They leave and head over to the docks to wait for the Capo. - Act 1 Scene 3 - Capo. Bloodless and Johannes Schwarzaneggar walk over to Jason and the crew - Capo. Bloodless: I only have 3 questions. Jason: Shoot! Capo. Bloodless: 1) Where are we going? 2) Where's the ship? 3) Do you have any whiskey? Preferably 40 year old. Jason: We're going to see if I can get some help from some associates and friends of mine, the ship you'll see when I want you to see it, and we have lots of fine liqours and not-so-fine liquors on-board. Capo. Bloodless: Lead the way. - Jason leads them to the end of the docks and motions his right hand towards nothing - Capo. Bloodless: How many drinks have you had today, because there is absolutely nothing there. Jason: Oh really? Look again! - Capo. Bloodless looks again and he sees First-Rate Ship of the Line, the HMS Ezio Auditore, lying at anchor directly in front of him and they boarded her - Capo. Bloodless: So this is the Auditore? She's even more beautiful than you give her credit for. Jason: I know, this ship was built by over a thousand of the best wood crafters, Blacksmiths, Goldsmiths, Silversmiths, artisans, and designers money can buy, and a little brute force as well as about 10 years to fully construct, she's an outlier of her class, being the strongest First-Rate without being an ASOTL. Capo. Bloodless: Nice! Could I perhaps get one? Jason: Sure! Just remind me to order it be built and you'll have a perfect replica done in half the time. Davy: Hey, should we get going or? Jason: Of course! Thankyou for reminding me Hooker! Davy *muttering*: I'm not a hooker, moron. I should come over there and kick you in the davy spot. Law: What was that? Davy: Nothing! - Jason is at the helm yelling orders left and right getting his crew to ready the ship and set sail for Isla Shipratia when Deadeye, his First Mate, walks up - Deadeye: Captain! Why are we heading for the home of Jazuud? Jason: Ah! My good old African friend! We are heading there to recruit Jazuud, the Shipratian god! Deadeye (who is an African from Kenya and speaks in the accent): I thought he was just a myth! Are you really saying that he actually exists, and in a mortal form! Jason: Aye! It is also said that Jazuud created the Universe with Parax and together they created everything and set the course of every beings creation and destruction! Deadeye: Do you mean............. Jason *cutting him off*: It is as it sounds, Parax is the Parax I am speaking of. Loud-Mouth Jack (the lookout in the Crows' Nest): Ahoy! I see the Shipratian island, and she looks mighty fine! - looking through a telescope at a native woman - Mighty fine indeed! - His twin brother Quiet-Kinsey smacks him upside his head - Respectable Ron *talking like a moron*: Hey captain! I found a stick! I wonder what it does? Jason: It's a stick! You poke things with it! -muttering to Deadeye- How did he even get like this? Deadeye *muttering back*: Remember Fiji? When he tripped and fell and busted his head against the toilet? Jason: Oh yes! That was an unfortunate accident. Maybe if he suffers the blow again it might make him smart again? - Respectable Ron sneaks up behind Jason and starts poking him with the stick - Jason: Ugh! -_- - they dock on the island and Jason, Capo. Bloodless, Parax, and Davy all prepare to disembark while Lawerence is studying blueprints and sneaking around the bowels of the ship - Act 1 Scene 4 - Jason, Capo. Bloodless, Parax, Davy, James mcFarlin, Whiney mcFinigan, AJ, and Sacred Bob are heading to a golden pyramid to speak with Jazuud, the Shipratian god - Sacred Bob: He can't really be a god! There is only one god! It is blasphemy to believe anything else! Jason: -facepalm- He's not a god as you see it, he's a very powerful being, but he's not divine or all-knowing and all-caring. - Whiney mcFinigan, a guy who every word he says he's whining, begins whining - Whiney mcFinigan: Why is it so far! Couldn't I have just stayed at the ship! Jason: -facepalm- You wanted to come and also it isn't that far! What are you? A 5 year old? You could've just stayed on the ship. Whiney mcFinigan: But the ship is so woody and it smells like sea water everywhere and it rocks to much! - Whiney mcFinigan keeps whining for the next 10 minutes getting on everyones nerves - Capo. Bloodless:OH MY FRIEKING GOD!!! Can I just shoot this guy!? I mean seriously! He won't shut up! - Whiney bursts out whining and screeching - Whiney: Arrrwaaaayarghwaschgelyloh!!!!! Jason: Hey man, come on, he isn't gonna shoot you and look! We're here! Whiney -sniffle-: Okay......... Jaffa Guard: Halt! You shalt not enter! - The First Prime walks up - First Prime: You may enter to see the magnificent and powerful Jazuud! - the First Prime and 4 Jaffa guards escort the crew to a large room with a raised golden chair covered in Dragon murals and surrounded by servants - First Prime: My lord! These travellers and Jason Shiprat have come to see your magnificent! Jazuud *waving hand in dismissal*: Leave us! Jason: We have come to see if you would join us! We are searching for my "Friends" love of his life. Easter Eggs and Etc. Information *In the Prologue Jason sounds like Malikov from Resistance 3. *When Jason turns his around to face the Raggedy Figure is a reference to MW3 when the Russian Officer opens the chopper and is shot. *When the Doctor rams the hollow tube into Jason's lung to clear it is a reference to Lost when the pilot of the chopper is bleeding and needs her lung cleared. *When Davy pulls the Shocked face and says, "I never want to see that again!" Is a reference to Stargate SG-1 episode "Avatar" where the doctor has to inject Adrenaline into Teal'c's heart and General Oneil is disgusted. *When Jason says, "Just patch me up!" and Parax says, "Come on! We have to get him out of here!" is a reference to MW3 when Yuri puts Soap on the ground next to the trash can. *When the Capo. threatens to tear AJ apart and feed him to the cat is a reference to "The Sorcerers Apprentice". *When Johannes threatens AJ it's a reference to an unknown movie that Arnold Schwarzaneggar plays in where he threatens a man through a camera. *When Respectable Ron is poking Jason with a stick it is the way Sokka pokes Zuko in Avatar: The Last Airbender, to get him mad. Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO